Biohazard
by Boomstick95
Summary: "Raccoon City, a peaceful self-contained mountain community, is suddenly the site of barbaric and grisly homicides..."
1. Prologue

Biohazard:

Raccoon City, a peaceful self-contained mountain community, is suddenly the site of barbaric and grisly homicides, resonating from the surrounding Arklay forest area. Bizarre and outlandish reports begin to become the usual; reports of families and hikers being attacked by 'mad men' and 'rabid dogs'. The corpses, littered about the forest, are being found mutilated beyond recognition… The victims were apparently eaten.

As the town of Raccoon, once guarded from the horrors of the outside world, begins to lose faith, the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S) are sent in to investigate the strange goings-on. After finding a derelict mansion that they believe to be connected to the murders, Bravo team loses contact. Now it's up to Alpha team to find and rescue their compatriots, and put an end to the mysterious case that has since blanketed fear over the citizens of Raccoon City.

Each lurking horror they survive will bring the S.T.A.R.S one step closer to the residing evil; they will soon know the true meaning of fear…

Enter the survival horror.

**Prologue**

The air, balmy with solstice and typical of a night in July, washed over Aster's skin and plastered his pealing hair atop his skull, the fresh scent of pine resonating from the many saplings around, filling his nostrils. The forest about him flew past at speed, a blur, the trees slowly merging into one another, forming a single great entity, a malevolent entity, mocking him in his desperate, yet futile, attempt at escape.  
Aster had always pushed himself to be the best. He had never faltered when he had been told to do something that proved a challenge or all-together impossible; he practically _thrived_ on challenge, always trying to go beyond the boundaries, boundaries most men scarce dream tangible, or even dare to think about. No matter how hard an errand he took on seemed, Aster had always pulled though, his countless years of research proof of this. So despite knowing it was an almost impossible task, he kept running, ignoring the forests continuous attempts to taunt him.  
As he ran it became increasingly more difficult to ignore the forest's deep and intimidating glare, which seethed with malice and threatened to swallow him whole if he so much as swerved from his course. His attempt at escape seemed more and more futile; He could hear the forest whispering, betraying his position to his pursuers.  
He had to keep going, he could not let them bury his work – his life's work - or his colleagues and, although he was bound to be held accountable for his perhaps unethical activities, he would rather feel the harsh hand of an advocate of justice than let his employers re-write his very existence. But eventually, Aster became light headed and, despite his body's newly released adrenaline, began to slow down considerably, his breathing punctured. Behind he could hear the sound of brushing feet against high grass accumulate – they were closing in.  
The forest – which had previously manifested itself as a single entity - now split itself into many smaller, yet in no way less threatening, entities which swiftly surrounded Aster, enclosing any possible escape routes. This did little to hinder his retreat – he bound head on into the repressive forest with what little energy his body could muster. However, he was, at this point, practically asleep, with the blood gone from his brain coursing an intensifying delirium. He no longer had any sense of direction and was now, as opposed to running, wading this way and that with his arms dragging by his side like a common monkey might.  
It seemed incredibly odd to Aster now, after collecting his ever fading memories in whatever manner his confused and failing brain could, that just several days ago he had been contently observing various micro-organic life forms that humans had shared residence on Earth for generations, confident in his superiority over all living matter - small or otherwise. Now he was running from the very people he had admired and had worked for.  
It was then that he felt the hot, searing and wet sensation just below his calf and, after one last desperate leap at escape, came crashing down to the forests hard and unforgiving terrain floor. He shifted onto his back staring up at his pursuers, all the while pushing his body away from them, inch at a time. He did not have to struggle much longer, however, as another bullet soon made its course straight though his fore-head, spaying his once superior brain matter across the ground, becoming equal with those laboratory organisms he had studied and lived with for so many weeks. Aster had always strived to be the best of the best and had never given up on anything he had set his mind to. This was his first - and his last – failure.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a clunk as the weapons upper-body slid into place, the satisfying sound of a round entering the chamber. For a moment or so Chris looked at the weapon in his hands deep in thought, letting the sound ring through his head. He looked at it as if he was waiting, or maybe hoping, for a reply, a reply to the many questions that were going through his mind. Eventually, after giving it one last look over, he holstered the weapon, not wanting to ponder on morbid notions or direct his questions to a piece of unintelligible metal, metal that can, after all, only really live through its human masters, expressing their emotions in the squeeze of a finger.

Chris now focused his immediate attention on what was happening outside the helicopter. It was late afternoon – born of July – and the sky was a darkening reddish-pink that was washed out slightly by a passing mist, a familiar occurrence in Raccoon City's forest region. Below the chopper and stretching far to the surrounding mountains was the thick engulfing Arklay forest.

Generations old and popular with the tourists, the forest had been receiving some bad press lately, and with good reason. Only last week Chris had received about a dozen reports from locals concerning strange activity within the forest - some startling accounts about attacks from crazed lunatics or vicious 'hounds of hell'. The newspapers had taken a keen interest into the deaths and disappearances involving the Arklay area, and had exaggerated rumours of a satanic cult group's involvement.

Considering the grisly circumstances behind those dead, Chris at first suspected that they were victims of ordinary bear attacks. However, from further investigation at the morgue, it would seem that human beings (besides those fallen victim to killer 'hounds of hell') were the soul culprits in the attacks, which made it homicide and the RPD's responsibility.

It was not the possibility of being attacked by mad men and rabid dogs that played on Chris's mind, but the safety of his compatriots – his friends – from Bravo team. Less than 24 hours ago Bravo team were sent in to scout the forest area, following up on a lead that a group of strange men had apparently been seen entering a remote, and previously thought abandoned, house. Bravo team went in to investigate, but they soon lost contact. Alpha team – Chris's team – had attempted to make re-contact via communications control back at the RPD, but to no avail. To Chris it could mean either two things: Either Bravo's helicopter communications device had been disconnected or destroyed, or they had all perished somehow.

Just then Chris heard the voice of his superior, Captain Wesker. "Chris, have you seen anything from your side yet?"

"No. I haven't seen anything at all." Chris replied.

"Well keep looking, they couldn't have just disappeared."

Chris pushed any previous negative thoughts he had had to the back of his mind, and instead began to focus his efforts on spotting anything above the tree line that might indicate to them the whereabouts of Bravo, or even the allusive house. Worrying about it wasn't going to bring them home safely. Besides, S.T.A.R.S was the Raccoon City Police Department's finest elite team; they didn't just accept anyone. Bravo team was going to be fine.


End file.
